At the outset of preparing a coffee beverage, a user, such as a barista, typically measures an appropriate amount of coffee beans on a scale and then pours the beans into a grinding machine to grind them. The measuring process involves several discrete steps and, in some circumstances, the process can take 30 seconds or more to complete, which may be relatively long in a fast-paced environment such as a busy coffee shop. Moreover, such a measuring process may result in inconsistencies in the appropriate amount of coffee beans to be ground because different types of coffee beans may vary with respect to physical characteristics of the beans, such as size and density.
After the grinding process is complete, whole or partially ground beans may remain in the grinding machine and residue from coffee grounds may cover internal components of the machine. A barista typically cleans the grinding machine before using the machine to grind a different type of coffee beans. Maintaining the grinding machine in the foregoing situation and others can be inefficient and cumbersome, especially when grinding and brewing single-cup portions of coffee.